supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revisiting Lake Hoohaw
Chapter 1: New people The group decided to visit Lake Hoohaw again, Jade, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie and Mei was with them. Ri Dae-Jung walked with Sibpal and Pytka with him. Pytka was in his human forme, his six black wings stood out from his frame. The others walked, got on a boat and sat there. Meanwhile, at the Disgusting headquarters, Dick is looking at a camera. "They're in a f***ing boat." Dick said. "They're in a f***ing boat? It's gonna be very easy to throw people in the water, which is how they'll learn how to swim!" Brent said. "That black woman though, I cannot stand." A woman said. "Jade?" Dick said. "Alexa, I think Ottestroy has his under control." John said. "Hmmm... I have a feeling Ottestroy will be destroyed by Beambomb." Dick said. "D*** it!" Clint said. "The name is Lake Hoohaw, I think the name should be Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "What is the name again?" John said. "Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "I think that name fits great." Dick said. "I wonder where the f***ing flyers on Oaky Oak Tree are." Dick said. "Wait a second..." Jim said, looking up something. "Stupid idiot, the oak's just caught himself on fire." "The stupid oak tree just caught on fire, *-*****!" Jerrod said. "The show is now 20 years old." Dick said. "I told the mayor to suck the plunger." "Sophie is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except she's worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. "Sophie was probably like to the mayor, the black girl's parents called Sophie and said Dick was the one who drew the flyers!" Alexa said. "Disgusting!" Dick said. "I drew them? I no draw them!" "The mayor of Lake Hoohaw is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except he's way worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. Opal looked outside. "Kids! Sophie's back!" She said. The three went outside to greet Sophie. Opal looked at Ri Dae-Jung. "You have one of those dragons?" Opal asked him. "Opal, shut up." Dick said. " (A Hydreigon? Yeah, I do)" He said. "That's Sophie's aunt." Brent said. " (Hello)" Pytka said in Russian. "I know." Dick said. Jelly then looked at Pytka's six, black wings, they were seen through his coat. He had a Sylveon with him, which was unusual for a Dragon-Type Pokémon, especially a Hydreigon She was in her human forme aswell and she had the ribbons wrapped around his waist. "The Sylveon girl is Angel, she's Marie's." Pytka said in English, he spoke with an accent. Chapter 2: Let's go inside "Ri Dae-Jung?, will Pytka eat everything?" Jelly asked as he entered the house. " (No, He's actually not that much of a voracious eater, He might eat a few servings of food, but he stops at 3rd or 4th serving, As a Zweilous, I had to stop him from overeating because he vomits since the two heads had eating contests to see who could eat more, and cleaning up Zweilous puke is not pretty, He grew out of it once he reached his final form, Pytka's vomit was the nastiest s*** I've seen in my life)" He said. Meanwhile... “Claydol, move it! Use Teleport to send us where they are!” Dick said. Claydol does so. While the group were joining the meal, Ri Dae-Jung noticed Dick Cox approaching them. " (SIbpal! ICE BEAM!)" He said. Sibpal used Ice Beam on Claydoll, Freezing it entirely. Pytka approached Dick. "Dick, just f*** off, We are allowed to have free time without you interrupting us, If you do this, I'll have no choice but to break your neck in half." Pytka said. "You better be nice to the CEO. Or I'll throw you in the water." Brent said. "Shut the f*** up you gaylord, Your gay CEO is gonna get killed if he bothers us again, hated that ublyudok." He said. Ri Dae-Jung looked, and he smirked. "Now, get your gay CEO, your gay a**, and the gay Claydoll out of my face, or as Arceus as my witness I will skin you alive, put you on a pot and cook your remains....." Pytka said. "Pytka, please calm down." Ernest said. "Uh, I know it's weak to Slideslit, so let's go." John said, throwing a Poké ball. The Pokémon that came out is a Keldeo. "Wait, you support them?" Pytka said. "I don't know, but whatever happens, killing is against the law." Ernest said. "Dick Cox should be exempt, I've killed morons like him before, My client said in his words "he's a whiny b**** who screams like a three year old"." He said. "Alright, I think I might be having Ri Dae-Jung under arrest." Clint said. "I told you, I've-" Pytka tried to speak. "Stop." Clint said. "Do you think that just because you have anger management problems, someone's life should be cut short? Yes or no?" "Your CEO-" Pytka tried to speak. "My CEO didn't even ever bother you, and I'm sure no one will wanna put up with murder." Clint said. "He's a f***ing c***! STOP INTERRUPTING ME, HE JUST COMES TO HARRASS US AND TELLING REICHERU TO MARRY A GAYLORD THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT! I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS YOU GAYLORD! I JUST HATE YOU F***ING CEO! HE'S AN ANNOYING SCREAMING F***TARD!" Pytka shouted. He then smacked Clint across the face and held his neck. "When I tell you to shut your face, I say to shut your face!" Pytka yelled. The group heard angry Russian swearing. " (Pytka! You kill their Pokémon, I kill their trainers!)" Ri Dae-Jung said and ran out. Claydol thaws out. "Claydol! Teleport!" Dick said. Claydol did so with him and his employees. "Well, that man has a very good point." Jade said. "No, it isn't what you're probably thinking." "What?" Ernest asked. "That I'm on their side." Jade said. "The CEO called me the n word. It doesn't mean their team is never right." "What the f*** are you talking about Jade?, He deserves this!" Pytka said. "Hold on a second, you misunderstood, I'm not on their side at all!" Jade said. "But I thought you said you were." Pytka said. "Not true, I said it might be in your mind." Jade said, talking slower word by word. "That's all!" "But you shouldn't kill anybody, period, I'm afraid." Ernest said. "So the black lady is right." "Pytka doesn't have anger issues, he's just an a**." Sibpal said, walking towards them. "He's on our hitlist, Our trainer is a hitman, Hinomaru hired us to assassinate Dick Cox and his admins if he started to become a nuisance." Pytka said. "Hinomaru, Reicheru, can you come over here?" Ernest called out. Reicheru and Hinomaru went over. "Why did you hire a Hydreigon and his trainer to kill that guy?" Ernest asked. "Dick Cox is a stalker and a harrasser, He once got me over 100,000 Poké Dollars in debt because of the phone bill." Hinomaru said. Angel pulled Ernest over. "Not having a go at you, but don't do that again." Angel said. "Why not?" He asked the Sylveon. "Pytka hates having his attacks interrupted, Pytka threatens to kill if he sees his target, if they don't oblige after 4 times to go away, Ri Dae-Jung will go and kill them, Sibpal and him have the honors of killing their entire team." Angel said. Chapter 3: Where are they now? "Uh, this is Simon's Shack." John said. "He apparently wants to fly." Dick said. "He made two other wishes for what they call Hoohaw Hoo!" "What name is that?" Jim said. "The name is h*** w**** h***. I don't give a d*** what the f*** the s*** is." Dick said. "That's an appropriate name to me." Jim responded. He chuckles evily. “Well it isn’t.” A inhabitant said. “Come here!” John said. The inhabitant is near John. “More.” John said. The inhabitant is closer to John. “More!” John said. The inhabitant is even closer to John. John, having an evil joyous look, pulled the inhabitant’s hair. Jade and Bouncer, who is in her human form, walk into Simon’s Shack. “Oh great, it’s the Chaos Emeralds.” Jim said. “Can anyone say where the real Chaos Emeralds are?” Bouncer said. “Hmmm... There.” Jade said, pointing at the Disgusting crew. “I’m no Chaos Emerald, what the h*** are you talking about it?” “Watch your language.” Jade said. “Well the lady is so right.” The inhabitant said. “There is seven of you.” Bouncer said. “I don’t like that woman, let’s get out of here.” Brent said. "Not surprised." Bouncer said very quietly. “Yeah, let’s get the f*** outta here. Claydol, Teleport.” Dick said. Claydol did so on the Disgusting crew. “Not a big deal.” Jade said. Harold Slikk and Gardevoir teleported to Simon’s Shack. “Harold? You’re here?” Jade asked. “Yes! Like Hinomaru, Gardevoir, can see every location via ESP. I noticed everyone else was busy with something so I decided to help you guys out!” “Wait, you know what you’re doing?” The inhabitant said. "Yes!" Harold said. "Wait a minute, I see someone else coming." Jade said. Harold then noticed a man walk towards them, he had six black wings, black hair with blue and fuschia highlights, a Soviet-looking uniform and had a female with him, the girl had pink hair with white highlights. "You guys!" Jade exclaimed with revelation. "What are you doing here?" "Are those Hydreigon wings?" Harold asked her, noticing the six wings coming out of Pytka's back. The wings were apart of his skeletal scruture. "Sure is." Jade said. “And what is your name?” Harold said. "Name’s Pytka. I'm going after the gaylord." Pytka said. "Dick is doomed, Dick is doomed! Dick is doomed, Dick is doomed," Harold said singsongly. He said normally, "Gardevoir! Teleport me, PYTKAAAAA, Angel, Jade, and Bouncer!" "Bring our trainers, and everyone." Angel said. "Yeah that's right do that, Gardevoir." Harold said. Chapter 4: Off to another boat The Disgusting crew teleported to the Duck Family Houseboat. "Who's there?" Flick said. "Come here." John said. Flick came closer to John. "More." Flick came closer. "More!" Flick came closer. John pulled Flick's hair with an evil joyous look, causing the duck boy to scream in a shrill, scraping tone. "Use Calm Mind before they come." John said to Slideslit, who does so. Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Pytka, Angel, Sibpal, Jade, Bouncer, Harold, and Gardevoir arrive via Gardevoir's teleportation. "Secret Sword!" John shouted. Slideslit uses the move on Pytka, knocking it out in one hit. Ri Dae-Jung was in disbelief. "Hey, Ri Dae-Jung! I have a Max Revive!" Marie said, who then threw it. Ri Dae-Jung revived Pytka with a Max Revive. " (Fly!)" Ri Dae-Jung commanded. "Angel! MOONBLAST!" Marie shouted. Sideslit was knocked out by a combination of Fly and Moonblast. "Hate to burst your bubble, but 2 on 1 is unfair." Flick said. "Come on, Flick!" Pytka said. Angel picked him up and got him to safety. "You alright?" She asked gently. "Yeah, my neck hurts a little though, he grabbed me pretty roughly." He said. " (Tili Tili! Come on out! Pytka! RETURN!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted, returning Pytka to his Poké Ball and sending out a Spiritomb. Tili Tili, who the faced Ri Dae-Jung. " (If that piece of s*** revives that b*****d pony! I need you to knock it out with Psychic!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted. Tili Tili then moved his head, signing "yes". Ri Dae-Jung's Pokémon were in the level 80-89 range, with Sibpal being his highest-leveled Pokémon. " (Oh, use Psychic on John, that b*****d)" Ri Dae-Jung replied. "Claydol, get us the f*** outta here." Dick said. Claydol did so. Pytka got out of his PokéBall. "Трусы! Возвращайся и сражайся как мужик, ублюдок! (COWARDS! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU F***ING COWARD!)" Pytka shouted in Russian before hitting a tree. The others went, Samuel cowered in fear. Sophie watched Pytka during his obscenity-ridden tantrums, she was thankful her cousins didn't know Russian. "Вы чертовски трус! (You f***ing coward!)" He shouted. They were thankful Flick didn't understand Russian. "He also hates it when his clients run off." Marie said. Later on, He sent an Airing of Grievance to Dick Cox. To Dick Cox, From Pytka I am sending this letter to alert you that I find your behavior of being a coward to be particulaly having the urge to kill you. I want to draw this to your attention because you might not be aware of the effect it has on others. Specifically, I feel p***ed when you are being a coward. As an alternative, I would suggest instead you could fight like a man or die, an actual which will be infinity times better If you choose to persist in your cowardness, I may have no choice but to brutally murder you While this is another solution, it would be amazing if both parties could avoid this. In the tickbox area, Pytka ticked: Gravity of Offense: Incalculable Additional Notes: I will eat your Claydoll and you Offence frequency: Incesstant, Sentiment: Without love Parties Offended: Myself, Others, Society. Please respond: Immediantly Dick Cox reads the messages. "OK, I'll send in a lawyer first thing Tuesday." Dick said. "Man, Pytka is the worst of the worst." Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics